


First Christmas Together Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 15





	First Christmas Together Part 2

Just as Kamilah was finally settling in, a hearty nudge jostled her awake.

It was Amy, looking at Kamilah with all the wonder and joy that only Christmas could bring. All the jolly feelings and sappiness the vampire could handle. She just wished she didn’t have to arise at such an unholy hour.

Luckily, the curtains were doing their job keeping the sun out so Kamilah could have a semblance of normal, human life. Not that “normal” held any meaning for her, but Kamilah would do anything for Amy as evidenced by her transaction from the previous night. The vampire clutched her now bare neck hoping that trading Lysimachus’ gift would be worth it.

At Amy’s insistence, Kamilah opened her gift first, careful not to tear the wrapping paper and ignoring her girlfriend’s good-natured giggling. She then opened the cardboard box to find a smaller box and this continued and this continued until she uncovered a tiny, velvet case which caused her breath to quicken.

As if Kamilah wasn’t already blown away, she opened the box to find a ring made out of leather. She knew immediately this was a genuine wedding ring from Egypt dating back thousands of years. 

“How on earth did you find this?” Kamilah’s voice was hoarse with emotion.

Amy took Kamilah’s hand, placing the ring on her finger. “Let’s just say being friends with Adrian has its upside. But more importantly, I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes! Oh goodness, Amy. Yes, I’ll marry you.” The two women shared a passionate kiss and Kamilah wiped the tears away from her eyes. Not only would she be married to the woman she loves but it was with a symbol of commitment that she hadn’t seen since she was a human. The ring represented both her past and the future she and Amy would forge together.

After taking a moment to bask in their engagement with each other, Amy observed her gift and tore into it with reckless abandon. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the diary detailing Kamilah’s interactions with the real-life Kenn and Val. Amy wasn’t sure if her fiancee had actually been paying attention when she revealed what a big TCATF fan she is, but the proof was right in her hands. No one else had such a priceless artifact from the show and what made it all the better was the fact that it was Kamilah’s account of the legendary Queens of Stormholt. Hands down, this was the best Christmas ever. 

But something was off.

“Kamilah, you told me this was lost. How did you…?” Amy looked inquisitively at Kamilah before she noticed what was different. “Where’s your necklace? The one from Lysimachus?”

“Amy, it… it’s not important. You and I both gave each other beautiful gifts this Christmas, we’re together and very much in love. Nothing else matters.”

It was no use. Amy fixed her piercing stare at Kamilah until the vampire relented. 

“There’s a bookstore near Rockefeller Center. The owner wouldn’t give it to me unless I traded the necklace.” Affectionately, Kamilah took Amy’s hands, “it was worth it to see you happy.”

“But I would be happy even if you got me nothing,” Amy cupped Kamilah’s face and looked straight at her, “you are the greatest gift I could possibly imagine. And when it’s nighttime, we’re going back to that store to retrieve your necklace.”

“Amy, this was a gift. Besides, the store won’t be open on Christmas.” But the look on Amy’s face made it clear the decision was final.

***

Much to Kamilah’s disbelief, the store was open. She didn’t know whether to feel sorry for the old man or remain annoyed at him for costing her the necklace.

“Ah, I see you have returned. I must advise you that all sales are final.”

‘If only he knew that I could break his neck like a twig.’ But Kamilah knew she needed to control her anger. If she was going to figure out a way to get what she wanted, it would be best to let Amy do the talking.

“Wow, this is a beautiful collection of books, sir.” Amy always had a way with words. The store didn’t seem like much to Kamilah but her fiancee found a way to see the exceptional in everything. Including her.

“Yes, isn’t it, though?” Kamilah couldn’t believe the old man’s response. Amy’s charms were impossible to ignore, yet he barely looked up from his newspaper. And was rude to boot. Still, Amy was unfazed.

“So, did you enjoy a nice Christmas with your family.”

The old man’s face turned a shade of red as he set down his paper and fixed his eyes on Amy. “None of your business! Now buy something or get out!”

From the previous night’s encounter, Kamilah surmised this man wasn’t the friendly type, but Amy’s question seemed to truly disturb him. Perhaps there was some significance behind his abrupt anger.

“Oh,” Amy was clearly taken aback, but quickly composed herself, “I’m terribly sorry, sir. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and I was also wondering if there might be an exchange we can work out.”

“No refunds or do-overs! Now kindly leave my store before I call the police.”

Kamilah was furious, but Amy calmly stopped her before approaching the old man. “We’ll leave now, sir. But if you’d like to join my fiancee and me, we’ll be just outside by the ice rink. Also, I made too many cookies, so here you go.” Amy pulled a ziplock bag out of her purses containing several cookies and placed it in front of the man. “Either way, have a very Merry Christmas.”

The old man’s face was unreadable to Kamilah, but she also didn’t care what he was thinking. He was a sour, old fool and she wouldn’t waste a second more thinking about him. The sooner they were gone, the better.

***

Christmas was almost over and with the exception of the encounter with the old bookstore owner, it was better than anything Kamilah or Amy could have imagined. The only thing that would’ve made it perfect would be getting Lysimachus’ necklace back. 

Suddenly, Amy felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. She was surprised to turn around and see the old man.

“Pardon me, young ladies, but is your offer still good?”

Amy smiled warmly. “Of course it is, have a seat.”

“Thank you, dear. Your kindness means a lot to me, especially after what a pistol I’ve been.”

“Oh no, you…”

“It’s ok,” he said putting his hand up. “My name is Walt, by the way, and I know I wasn’t very kind to either of you. But I just wanted to thank you for the cookies. I haven’t had tasty vegan cookies like that since my wife… my wife…” Tears ran down the old man’s cheeks. “I became a vegan for her, you know. She was always so kind to animals. Our daughter looked up to her and while she was still around, the family was great. But my wife had to go and it tore away at my relationship with my daughter. I buried myself in work and she took it to mean I didn’t care. We haven’t spoken in years. Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry to burden you with all of this. I just haven’t had anyone to talk to for so long. This is my first Christmas since my daughter was about your age that I’ve actually had someone to share it with. So thank you, both.”

Amy took Walt’s hands. “I’m so sorry about that. But maybe you could talk to her. I’m sure she’s ready to heal with you after all this time.”

Walt nodded and wiped the tears away from his eyes. “Thank you both for sharing Christmas with me and for giving me back some hope. I’ll be sure to give my daughter a call, but before I leave, I want you to have this.” 

Kamilah’s eyes went wide at the sight of her necklace. “Thank you. It was a gift from my brother and I’m sure he would be happy to know it’s in my possession.”

Walt smiled, hugged the two fiancees, and made his way off leaving Kamilah and Amy to contemplate the evening.

“I suppose you would say this is some type of Christmas miracle.”

“What else would it be?” Amy asked with a wink.

“Perhaps you’re right. Is it safe to say our future holidays together will be as eventful?”

“Of course, Kamilah. And it’ll be even better once we’re wives.”

Kamilah kissed Amy softly and began walking her home. And as she looked up in the clear, starry sky, she silently thanked Lysimachus for making it the most wonderful Christmas ever.


End file.
